Addict
by Ayame Yumi
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2015. Coca Cola. Sebuah minuman yang selalu membuat Sasuke candu setiap ketiadaannya. Sampai ketika sebuah perasaan yang terpendam membuncah membuatnya menemukan sebuah candu baru yang membuatnya akan melakukan apapun untuk terus dapat merasakannya. Warning Inside. DLDR. RnR. Gak pinter bikin summary.


**Title : Addict**

 **Author : Ayame Yumi**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating : T semi M (for the French Kiss)**

 **Nomor Prompt : #30**

 **Summary :** **S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2015.** **Coca Cola. Sebuah minuman yang selalu membuat Sasuke candu setiap ketiadaannya. Sampai ketika sebuah perasaan yang terpendam membuncah membuatnya menemukan sebuah candu baru yang membuatnya akan melakukan apapun untuk terus dapat merasakannya.**

 **Kategori Kontes : SasuSaku Fanfiction for Alternate Universe (AU)**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : * a little OOC (I trying my best to make SasuSaku in their original Character but I think I make it a little Out Of Character)**

 ***TYPO (I try to avoid typos but I just cant, its hand-nature(?))**

 ***Alur kecepatan (I just really excited to get to the climax of story, sorry for this)**

 ***DLDR (If you don't like SasuSaku then don't ever tried to read this story, or if you don't like me personally maybe because of view my fanfic that were not good enough to catch your eyes then don't give it a damn when you see my story on your timeline)**

 ***Gaje**

 ***and other lack of this story**

 **.**

 **This story is dedicated to S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2015  
I Hope You Enjoy This **_**not-so-good**_ **Story  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Candu. Mungkin ketika melihat, mendengar, atau membaca kata ini benakmu akan langsung terbayang obat-obat terlarang seperti Opium, Ganja, Heroin, dan sejenisnya. Uchiha Sasuke memang seorang pecandu, tapi dia tidaklah menjadi candu dengan benda-benda yang disebut di atas. Lalu apa yang menjadi candunya ?

"Ini sudah botol ke 25 yang anda minum hari ini Sasuke- _sama_ , terlalu banyak meminum minuman bersoda tidak akan baik untuk lambungmu apalagi anda belum memakan apapun sejak tadi siang," nasehat seorang wanita berambut merah merah kepada seorang pria yang terlihat tengah meneguk sebotol minuman soda.

"Aku tidak menggajimu untuk memberiku nasehat Karin, sekarang kau bawa dokumen-dokumen ini ke mejamu dan berikan laporannya padaku paling lambat jam 9 malam nanti," perintah Sasuke.

Karin terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan atasannya. Mata _ruby_ nya melirik ngeri ke arah tumpukan dokumen yang Sasuke serahkan padanya. Yang benar saja! Ia harus menganalisis lalu memberikan laporan kepada Sasuke paling lambat jam 9 malam ?! _Hell No_! Ia tak mau menghabiskan waktu untuk berlembur, tidak di hari di mana malamnya nanti ia kan menghabiskan waktu untuk berkencan dengan sang kekasih. Begitulah isi pikiran Karin.

"Sa-Sasuke- _sama_ tidak mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikan semua ini dengan tenggat waktu yang kau berikan, akan butuh setidaknya 1-2 hari bagiku untuk menyelesaikannya," ucap Karin menyuarakan pikirannya. Tanpa sadar suaranya naik satu oktaf membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya dan memandang iris merah di depannya dengan tajam namun sedetik kemudian wajah tampannya menunjukkan sebuah senyuman.

"Begitu ya ? Jadi kau ingin aku melonggarkan _deadline_ yang kuberikan padamu ?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan kaku dari Karin, meskipun wajah tampan itu menunjukkan sebuah senyuman tapi auranya terasa begitu mengintimidasi membuat wanita berpakaian ketat itu merasakan firasat buruk.

"APA SUSAHNYA UNTUK MENYELESAIKAN PEKERJAAN SEPERTI INI! APA GUNANYA GELAR S2-MU KALAU UNTUK MELAKUKAN PEKERJAAN SEPERTI INI SAJA MEMBUTUHKAN WAKTU BERHARI-HARI UNTUKMU!" bentak Sasuke, senyum di wajahnya benar-benar lenyap, aura mencekam yang dirasakan Karin terlihat semakin menguar dari pria itu.

"Ma-maafkan saya Sasuke-sama, sa-saya akan me-menyelesaikan la-laporan itu secepat yang a-anda inginkan," suara wanita seksi itu terdengar bergetar, pasalnya selama 2 bulan bekerja sebagai sekretaris Sasuke ia belum pernah sekalipun dibentak oleh atasannya seperti ini. Biasanya pria itu hanya sebatas mengucapkan kata-kata pedas kepadanya tapi tak pernah sampai membentaknya sekasar ini.

"Kerjamu itu lamban, suka bergosip di sela-sela jam kerja, kau selalu protes mengenai banyak hal bahkan tentang gaya hidupku, apa urusannya itu semua denganmu, jangan berpikir karena kau sekretarisku kau bisa melakukan banyak hal semaumu," suaranya tak setinggi tadi namun ucapannya masih cukup untuk membuat wanita di depannya bergetar.

"Sa-saya –"

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi dari wanita memuakkan sepertimu yang menyepelekan pekerjaannya. Uchiha _Corp_ tidak membutuhkan orang dengan kredibilitas rendah sepertimu, mulai sekarang bereskan semua barang-barangmu dan jangan pernah sekalipun kau berani menginjakkan kakimu ke perusahaan ini dengan alasan apapun," ucap Sasuke dengan nada final.

Karin bukan bukan wanita yang bodoh untuk memahami perkataan Sasuke. Dengan linangan air mata ia berlari meninggalkan ruangan besar milik sang presdir Uchiha _Corp_ itu.

"Cih, dasar tak berguna," gumam Sasuke.

Pria itu mulai membuka dokumen yang seharusnya dikerjakan Karin. Mata kelamnya menelusuri barisan kata di atas dokumen itu. Sesekali ia memijat kepalanya. Pekerjaannya sebagai presdir sudah cukup menguras banyak tenaga dan pikirannya, sekarang ia harus mengambil alih pekerjaan yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh orang lain.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan sekarang sudah pukul setengah 9 malam, semua pegawai telah pulang satu setengah jam yang lalu, tapi sang presdir masih terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Berbotol-botol minuman kola terlihat berserakan di atas lantainya, pakain pria itu terlihat acak-acakan dengan dua kancing dibuka dan dasi yang dilonggarkan.

Tok Tok!

Siapa orang bodoh yang menganggunya malam-malam begini ? Bukankah hari ini tak satupun pegawai yang mendapat jatah lembur ? pikir Sasuke.

"Masuk," ucapnya dengan suara berat, dia terdengar kelelahan.

"Masih bekerja di saat banyak orang menikmati malam musim panas mereka Sasuke- _kun_?" ujar sebuah suara yang sudah lama tak mampir ke indera pendengar pria itu.

Seketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wanita cantik berambut merah muda yang terlihat masih memakai jas kedokterannya. Haruno Sakura, wanita yang selama ini diam-diam ia cintai.

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir tipis Sasuke. "Begitulah, banyak yang harus kuselesaikan di sini," ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar lelah.

"Kenapa tidak meminta sekretarismu untuk membantu ?" tanya Sakura sambil duduk di sebuah sofa empuk yang disediakan khusus untuk tamu.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Dia sudah kupecat beberapa waktu yang lalu,"

Sakura tidak terlihat kaget ia justru tersenyum lembut. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini Sasuke- _kun_ ? Jangan menjadi orang yang terlalu perfeksionis dalam hal pekerjaan. Dan juga jangan terlalu memaksakan kehendakmu terhadap orang lain yang mana pada akhirnya membuat bekerja seorang diri," ucapnya panjang lebar.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran tempat duduknya, ia memejamkan matanya. Gurat kelelahan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Perusahaan ini tidak akan bisa tetap berdiri kokoh jika aku terlalu memberi toleransi kepada pegawaiku," ucap Sasuke.

"Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang bisa bekerja sebaik dirimu Sakura, kau selalu bisa menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan yang kuberikan padamu bahkan dalam waktu yang lebih cepat dan hasil yang lebih baik daripada yang kuharapkan," ucap Sasuke. Ia mengenang masa-masa di mana gadis itu masih menjadi sekretarisnya sebelum gadis itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan cita-citanya sebagai seorang dokter.

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya, perlahan ia mendekati Sasuke yang masih terlihat memejamkan matanya. Ia tersenyum ketika ia melewati botol-botol Kola yang berserakan di lantai.

'Candunya terhadap minuman bersoda memang tak pernah berubah,' batik Sakura.

Ketika tiba dibelakang kursi Sasuke ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk memijat pelan kepala Sasuke, wajah pria itu yang mulanya terlihat tegang perlahan semakin rileks.

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah," ucap Sakura menghilangkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"Hn ?"

"Kebiasaan meminum kolamu itu tak pernah berubah, pasti kau melewatkan makan siang dan malammu kan ?" tanya Sakura yang dibalas anggukan dari Sasuke.

Tangan lentiknya beralih memijat bahu Sasuke yang membuat sang empunya menggeram nikmat.

"Hn," lagi-lagi jawaban itu yang Sakura dapatkan.

Sakura menghentikan sentuhannya di bahu Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke mengerang kecewa. Ia membuka kelopak matanya dan sedikit tersentak ketika melihat wanita musim semi yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil kini tengah duduk menghadapnya di atas meja kerjanya. Wanita itu memandangnya tajam.

"Kau itu adalah pondasi paling utama yang membuat perusahaan ini tetap berdiri dan maju, kalau kau sendiri tidak dapat menjaga tubuhmu dengan baik bagaimana kau bisa tetap mempertahankan perusahaanmu agar tetap berdiri," omel wanita itu.

Sasuke mendesah ketika untuk kesekian kalinya ia dinasehati oleh seorang wanita, dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Sekarang tinggalkan pekerjaanmu, aku sudah membelikanmu makan malam tadi," ujarnya yang membuat sebuah seringai terbentuk di wajah Sasuke.

"Jadi kau memang sengaja datang kesini untuk makan malam bersamaku nona ?" goda Sasuke.

Sasuke selalu menikmati momen ketika wajah wanita di depannya menimbulkan semburat merah yang membuatnya selalu ingin melahap gadis itu.

"Te-terserah kau mau berpikiran seperti apa, a-aku hanya khawatir dengan pola hidup sahabatku itu saja," kilah Sakura.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita makan sebelum makanannya dingin," ucap Sakura sambil menarik Sasuke menuju kursi tamu yang ditempatinya sebelumnya.

Sakura mengeluarkan 2 kotak makanan dari kantong plastik yang dibawanya tadi, salah satu kotaknya ia berikan kepada Sasuke.

"Omusubi dengan okaka dan tomat ya ? Kau memang selalu tahu yang aku suka," puji Sasuke ketika membuka kotak makanan miliknya.

"Bertahun-tahun mengenalmu sebagai sahabat membuatku hafal betul semua hal tentangmu, termasuk hal kecil seperti makanan dan minuman yang kau sukai," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum, diletakkannya segelas jus tomat untuk Sasuke dan segelas teh Sakura hangat untuk dirinya.

Sasuke menyeringai ketika mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Kau tau, dengan segala pengetahuanmu tentang diriku kau bisa saja menjadi calon istri yang baik untukku," ucapnya penuh maksud terselubung. Sasuke sendiri kaget ketika dirinya mengucapkan kata-kata itu, namun ia harap Sakura menanggapi serius kata-katanya karena itu merupakan suara hatinya yang sesungguhnya terhadap wanita di depannya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya rona tipis mampir di wajah cantik Sakura. Dirasakannya jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang. Oh siapa yang tidak akan berdebar ketika pria yang kau sukai mengucapkan hal yang sangat sakral itu ? Tunggu dulu apakah tadi ia mengatakan kalau Sasuke adalah pria yang ia sukai ?

Ia bukanlah wanita bodoh yang tidak menyadari pesona sahabat prianya. Ia tidak ingat pasti kapan perasaan itu timbul, tapi yang jelas ia sudah menyukai pria itu sejak lama. Namun dengan alasan tak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan yang mereka bina bertahun-tahu, ia memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya, alasan klasik.

"Berhentilah bicara yang tidak-tidak dan makan makananmu sebelum dingin," Sakura berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mengabaikan perasaannya yang bergejolak ketika mendengar penuturan Sasuke sebelumnya, ia yakin Sasuke hanya mencoba untuk menggodanya seperti biasa.

Walau sekilas tapi Sakura berani bersumpah kalau ia melihat kilatan kekecewaan di sepasang iris kelam yang menjadi favoritnya dan begitu dirindukannya setelah lama tak bertemu.

Setelah itu mereka melalui suasana makan yang entah kenapa terasa begitu canggung. Masing-masing dari mereka memang terlihat terus menyuapkan makanan yang tersedia ke mulut mereka tapi sebenarnya pikiran mereka tak tertuju ke makanan yang dimakan mereka, pikiran mereka menerawang jauh entah kemana.

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

Aku meragukannya sebagai lulusan kedokteran terbaik di Universitas Konoha. Selama bertahun-tahun kami bersahabat ia tak pernah sedikitpun menunjukkan ketertarikan lebih terhadapku, ia tak pernah peka dengan kode-kode yang kuberikan, bahkan kode terang-terangan seperti tadipun ia tak paham.

Oh Tuhan! Kenapa dari sekian wanita yang kau ciptakan di dunia ini aku harus terjebak mencintai seorang wanita yang bahkan tak pernah memandangku lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Umurku sudah 26 tahun dan keluargaku terus mengadakan kencan buta untuk mencarikanku pendamping hidup yang tepat. Pendamping hidup yang kelak akan melahirkan keturunan yang akan meneruskan perusahaan ini. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang dapat menggantikan posisi wanita musim semiku di hati ini.

Aku memegangi kepalaku yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. _Double Triple Sial_ sakit dikepalaku begitu terasa menyiksa, kutarik rambutku untuk menghilangkan sakit yang mendera kepalaku tapi tak ada hasil yang kudapatkan yang ada malah membuat denyutan sakit itu terasa semakin menyakitkan.

"Ka-kau kenapa Sasuke- _kun_?" suaranya terdengar khawatir dan aku suka ketika ia mulai memegangi kepalaku dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya, ia memijat-mijat ringan kepalaku. Aroma musim semi dan juga sentuhannya membuatku merasa nyaman. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku untuk menikmati sentuhannya, aku tidak berusaha tidur karena aku tak mau melewatkan momen ini.

"Kapan terakhir kau meminum kolamu ?" tanya Sakura, nada kekhawatiran terdengar jelas di suaranya yang selalu membuatku rindu.

"Sekitar satu jam yang lalu aku sudah kehabisan stoknya," jawabku singkat.

Aku selalu begini ketika kelelahan menderaku tapi aku tak menemukan _Coca Cola_ untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah itu. Minuman kola itu sudah bagaikan candu bagiku, tak meminumnya sesaat saja sudah bisa membuatku gila.

"Kalau begitu kau tunggulah disini sebentar, aku akan mencarikan beberapa botol kola untukmu," perlahan ia melepaskan semua sentuhannya kepadaku, ia ngatur posisiku agar berbaring nyaman di sofa empukku ini. Diletakkanya sebuah bantal sofa di bawah kepalaku dengan perlahan, jarak wajahnya begitu dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan aroma teh Sakura dari nafasnya.

Tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak memegang belakang lehernya mencegahnya untuk menjauh dariku.

" _Aishiteru yo Sakura,_ " lirihku. Sepertinya rasa pusing ini sudah benar-benar menguasaiku sampai-sampai aku tak bisa mengontrol perasaanku setiap berada di dekat gadis ini.

Kulihat sepasang mata hijau teduh itu memandangku dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menjauhkan tanganku dari lehernya.

"Pusingmu itu sudah parah sehingga membuatmu bicara yang tidak-tidak, sekarang aku akan pergi membelikan minuman kolamu," ia beranjak berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku kesal karena ia yang menganggap pernyataanku tadi adalah sebuah hal yang main-main, kutarik lengan kanannya ke arahku yang membuat tubuhnya limbung dan menindihku dapat kulihat jelas wajahnya yang kaget dan memerah karena posisi kami.

Ia mencoba untuk bangkit tapi kupeluk pinggangnya dengan posesif, mengabaikan sakit yang mendera kepalaku, aku pandang netra hijaunya dalam mencoba untuk memperlihatkan kesungguhan akan ucapanku sebelumnya.

"Aku memang sedang pusing berat, tapi aku cukup menyadari apa yang kuucapkan Sakura, aku serius ketika menyatakan cinta padamu," kulihat keterkejutan di matanya.

Bibir merah muda yang selama ini selalu membuatku penasaran bagaimana rasanya apabila aku mengecupinya terlihat akan mengeluarkan sebuah suara, namun sebelum itu aku menawan bibir mungil itu ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang memabukkan. Rasa manis teh Sakura dapat kurasakan ketika ku kecap bibirnya yang begitu membuatku candu, lidahku menjilati bibirnya sebagai permohonan izin agar aku bisa mengakses bagian dalam mulutnya. Dan aku tak bisa mencegah seringaiku ketika kurasakan ia membuka mulutnya, langsung saja kukecapi setiap hal yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Rasa pusing dikepalaku berangsur-angsur menghilang dalam ciuman panas ini. Bibirnya seolah telah menjadi obat pengganti kola yang bisa menyembuhkan rasa pusingku. Kulumat terus bibirnya, aku merasa candu akan bibir yang sedang kulumat penuh nafsu. Sepertinya sekarang ada 2 hal yang membuatku candu, Minuman Kola dan bibir manis dari wanita yang sangat kudambakan.

Karena kebutuhan oksigen kulepaskan bibirnya dari tawanan bibirku, kulihat wajahnya sudah semerah keping rebus, bibirnya yang mengeluarkan nafas tersengal-sengal itu terlihat basah.

Kupandang iris _emerald_ nya yang memandangku malu-malu. "Kuharap kau mengerti maksud ciuman itu, _anata_ ," kembali kubawa bibir yang membuatku candu itu ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang menunjukkan perasaanku yang begitu meluap-luap akan dirinya.

 _ **Sasuke POV END**_

-The End-

.

.

.

 _Coca Cola adalah minuman yang telah menjadi canduku selama bertahun-tahun  
Minuman yang selalu membuatku gelisah ketika ketiadaannya  
Tapi sekarang telah kutemukan candu baru yang lebih memabukkan  
Bibirnya  
Bibir milik wanita yang begitu kudambakan  
Bibir itu bahkan mampu menghilangkan candu yang kumiliki terhadap minuman kola  
Haruno Sakura  
Setelah ini jangan harap kau dapat jauh-jauh dariku  
Kau adalah canduku, tak akan kubiarkan kau datang dan pergi semaumu seperti yang lalu-lalu  
Akan kulakukan apapun agar kau bisa selalu disisiku  
Agar aku dapat terus menikmati benda yang membuatku candu  
Kau tau Uchiha Sasuke selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya  
Its just about the time *smirk*  
_.

.

.

.

.

 **-OMAKE-**

Seperti biasa Sasuke terlihat berkutat dengan pekerjaan, satu-satunya hal yang tidak biasa darinya adalah senyuman misterius yang sejak tadi terpampang di paras tampannya. Wajahnya terlihat menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang ketara.

Ia melirik jam tangannya.

"Ia sepertinya sedikit terlambat dari perkiraanku," ujarnya, senyuman tak menghilang dari wajahnya.

BRAK!

Sasuke yang biasanya pasti akan marah jika ada seseorang yang mendobrak pintunya secara kasar tanpa mengetuknya. Tapi kali ini justru sebuah senyuman ramahlah yang diperlihatkannya kepada sang pelaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan HAH?! Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga membuatku diberhentikan dari rumah sakit tempatku bekerja?!" bentak gadis itu, ia berdiri menjulang di hadapan Sasuke yang sedang duduk santai menatapnya, senyuman di wajah pria itu berganti dengan seringaian.

"Bukankah tidak sopan membentak atasanmu seperti itu… _Anata_ ?"

"Ck! Kau taukan kalau menjadi dokter itu sudah menjadi cita-citaku sejak lama ? Aku bahkan rela dikirim ke daerah-daerah terpencil sebelum mendapatkan posisi yang cukup bagus di rumah sakit Konoha, dan kau dengan gampangnya membuatku dipindah tugaskan untuk bekerja di Uchiha _Corp_? Kau pikir rumah sakit mana yang akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu jika bukan karena perintahmu," bentak gadis itu tak terkontrol.

Sasuke memegang kedua bahu gadis itu lalu membawanya duduk di atas pangkuannya. Ia peluk pinggang kekasihnya dengan posesif sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi empuknya.

"Sudah kubilangkan aku tidak mau jauh-jauhan denganmu, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan serangga merah itu terlalu sering berdekatan denganmu,"

"Sudah kubilang dia itu hanya mahasiswa yang sedang magang di sana, aku bertanggung jawab atasnya sebagai mentornya di rumah sakit,"

"Kau juga memiliki tanggung jawab untuk mengobati rasa pusingku, kau taukan kalau aku tak bisa tahan lama tanpa bibirmu itu," ujar Sasuke seduktif.

"Dasar pemaksa," gerutu Sakura, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melawan Sasuke ketika itu berhubungan dengan candunya. Ia terkadang menyesal ketika beberapa hari lalu datang menemui Sasuke di kantornya, tapi di sisi lain ia juga merasa senang karena keraguannya selama ini sudah terjawab.

"Kau mengenalku dengan baik, _anata_ ," dan lagi Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dalam ciumannya yang memabukkan.

Sejak saat itu sudah tidak ada lagi minuman kola yang berserakan di ruangannya, kini hanya cukup satu orang wanita yang mengobati rasa candunya. Ia bahkan memindahkan ruangan sekretaris ke ruangannya demi bisa leluasa dengan calon istrinya bulan depan nanti.

Rasa manis dari bibir sang wanita pujaan ternyata sanggup mengalihkan candunya dari minuman yang memiliki rasa utama vanili dan kayu manis dengan pelengkap rasa seperti jeruk , jeruk nipis dan lemon dan rempah-rempah seperti pala.

.

.

.

- **OWARI-**

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Ayame tau kalau fanfiksi ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Ayame juga tau kalau fanfiksi ini memiliki banyak kesalahan seperti typo yang bertebaran dan sebagainya. Ayame juga sadar kalau fic ini mungkin terkesan gaje dan alurnya maksa. Tapi Ayame nekat buat fanfik dan publish nih fanfic abal demi untuk memeriahkan event BTC 2015. Secara ini event didedikasikan untuk my OTP jadi aku setidaknya ingin mengambil sedikit bagian untuk membanjiri event BTC 2015 dengan karya abalku ini :D**_

 _ **Yosh semoga cerita ini dapat berkenan bagi para readers, kritik dan saran sangat Ayame butuhkan untuk pengembangan penulisan Ayame**_

 _ **Semoga karya ini bisa sesuai dengan tagline BTC**_

" _ **Fresh and Reddish Like a CherryTomato"**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and don't forget to give me review.**_


End file.
